


Valentined

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [236]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lads celebrate Valentine's Day Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> References:  
> [Elven Phrases](http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm)  
> [Henry James - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_James)  
> [Top 50 Most Romantic Lines From Literature | Stylist Magazine](http://www.stylist.co.uk/books/top-50-most-romantic-lines-from-literature)  
> [Chardonnay - The World's Favorite White Wine](http://wine.about.com/od/whitewines/g/Chardonnays.htm)  
> [Mos Eisley Cantina Character Guide | The Bothan Spy](http://forums.thebothanspy.com/index.php?threads/mos-eisley-cantina-character-guide.17245/)  
> [Dinner and a Movie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416964)  
> [Valentine Sweet Sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728579)  
> [Luck Be a Laddie Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4607118)
> 
> Here are the Valentine Arcadias:  
> 2004 -- [Valentines by Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793572)  
> 2005 -- [Valentine's Day at the Gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819438)  
> 2006 -- [A Newlywed Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843597)  
> 2007 -- [Valentine's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910)  
> 2008 -- [Valentine's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209441) (my favorite)  
> 2010 -- [Valentine Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/series/71628)  
> 2011 -- [Valentine Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359491)  
> 2012 -- [Valentine Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390)  
> 2013 -- [One Enchanted Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390) by obi1mcgregor  
> 2014 -- [Valentine's Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183910)  
> 2015 -- [Valentines by Firelight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239003)  
> 2016 -- [Valentine Sweet Sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728579)
> 
> Please read Valentine Sweet Sixteen first.

Leave it to Ian to plan a sweet surprise for Quinn on Valentine's Day Sunday, the culmination of their Valentine Sweet Sixteen.

When the holiday fell on a weekend, and they had more time to indulge each other, it always brought out their creativity. Quinn had started out the day with breakfast in bed for his lad, with Artoo and Sandy joining in the festivities, as well. Yips and laughter sang through their bedroom, while the men ate their pancakes with the vanilla maple syrup Ginny had sent them during a vacation in Vermont. Both of them fed the puppies sausage from their own plates, and when they were done, the pups dashed into their dads' laps for a cozy cuddle.

Quinn had remembered to put Lelia's unopened Valentine present on the night stand, and gave it to Ian after they had cleaned up. Ian broke the seal carefully, knowing that their niece was an artist, and there would likely be a painting inside for them.

Ian was not disappointed; he took out a gorgeous rendition of the chapel at Mace University, where they had gotten married, back in October of 2005. Lelia had captured the grandeur of the greystone sanctuary, with its stained-glass and diamond-paned windows. The Mace Chapel dated from the late 18th century, when the university was founded, and Lelia had captured the charm of that era in her watercolor.

Their considerate little niece had even matted and framed it in the cherrywood her uncles favored. Ian ran a thumb along the matting, memories of their big day overwhelming him. He looked over at Quinn, who was lost in contemplation, apparently reliving the happy occasion, as well. When their gazes met, it could only result in a kiss.

And what a kiss! The combination of Valentine and wedding days made it intensely romantic. Their unique flavors blended with the vanilla in the maple syrup to keep them going back for another taste. The perfect way to start a frosty Sunday.

Preparation for classes on Monday filled most of the day, but the time passed quickly for Ian, who looked at his watch with anticipation every now and then. Finally, six o'clock came around, and Ian heard the creak of Quinn's office chair when he got up to start making dinner.

Now was the time.

Ian walked into the kitchen before his husband could take out yesterday's tuna casserole from the refrigerator. "Hey there, handsome," he said with a grin made just for Quinn.

"Hello, laddie," said Quinn, taking Ian into his arms. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

Ian reached up for a kiss -- first things first, after all -- and then said, "Funny you should ask, ma guidman." (my Master; my husband)

Quinn kissed him again for good measure. "Oh, ho, what have you got planned, mo fhear-cheile?" (my husband)

"How 'bout I tell you on a 'need-to-know' basis?" Ian gave him a crooked grin.

After a few chuckles, Quinn said, "Fair enough."

"Okay, then. I've left your chocolate-brown suit, as well as a shirt and tie, hanging on the shower-curtain rod in the guest bathroom." Ian's grin intensified. "And you'll find fresh underwear and socks on top of the hamper."

"Will I have time for a shower?" asked Quinn.

Ian nodded into his sweatshirt. "I'm taking one myself. When you're finished, meet me in the bedroom."

With that enigmatic parting line, Ian headed for the master bathroom, and heard Quinn shut the door of the one in the hall. Roughly twenty minutes later, they met by their king-sized bed, freshly showered and dressed to the nines. Ian was wearing his ice-blue suit and Quinn had on the brown one that Ian had hand-picked for him.

By chance, they were wearing the same clothes they'd sported for the "Guys and Dolls" performance at the Luke Playhouse last year. They both looked absolutely dashing.

Ian had combed his hair into submission while it was wet, the only way to keep the strands from bristling up into spikes. Quinn had kept his hair relatively long for the winter, a natural way to fend off the cold weather. The high humidity from two showers gave a steamy atmosphere to their bedroom.

Of course, it was a mistake to meet here, rather than by the front door; the temptation to take off the clothing so painstakingly put on was almost overwhelming for them both, especially when they saw the Valentine sparkle in one another's eyes.

At the very least, they had to have one more kiss before heading out. They nestled in each other's arms for a kiss worthy of the holiday. Love and Tom's peppermint toothpaste blended in an irresistible combination, more delectable even than Ian's surprise. Then they reluctantly disentangled, spurred by the promise of the treat to come.

Ian grabbed his keys from the night stand, and they walked to the living room to pluck their greatcoats from the pegs by the front door. They put on the blue and green hats that Prudence had crocheted for them and headed out to the garage.

Since Ian had yet to let Quinn in on his secret destination, they took the Audi Gallia, so that Ian could drive there and keep up the suspense as long as possible. Quinn kept a careful eye on each turn and exit they took for clues. When Ian crossed into New Jersey, Quinn thought he might know where Ian was driving them, and it wasn't to the Prentices' home in Padua, not on Valentine's Day.

Yes, Quinn thought, I'm right, when Ian took the ramp onto Exit 168 of the Garden State Parkway and he saw the sign for Mossley. Larson's, the restaurant they'd gone to for their first proper date in 2003, was located here, on a beautiful stretch of northern New Jersey countryside.

Quinn smiled over at his lad, who must have seen it out of the corner of his eye, because his grin grew wider.

Just like the first time they were there, the place was hopping, in spite of the bitter cold outside. The parking lot was so full, Ian had to wait for a car to pull out to get a space. Even then, it took a couple of minutes to walk to the restaurant.

Once inside, they could tell that it had only changed for the better over the past thirteen years, just like their relationship itself. They checked their coats and winter gear and headed in to a lovers' paradise.

In addition to the cream linen tablecloths and napkins, candles and recessed lighting that they so vividly remembered, there were holiday decorations. A certerpiece of red roses adorned each table; mobiles of cupids and nymphs danced throughout the room; the menus, already on the tablecloth, were in the shape of a heart.

They'd managed to arrive at 8 pm, precisely when they were expected. If not for Ian's reservation, they would have had to wait at least an hour; there were more than a dozen couples in the bar area, hoping their names would be called soon. Apparently, the hearty souls here were undaunted by the deep freeze in Upstate New York.

The maitre d' led the men to a booth by the fireplace, giving them privacy even amidst the cacophony of other diners. The Espa string quartet had already started to play Pachelbel's Canon in D Major, adding to the intimacy, especially since Quinn had played it for Ian on the CD player in his THX convertible, when they were on the way here on a warm night in May 2003.

Florence, their waitress, came by, wearing a metallic pink blouse and short skirt for the special occasion. She was carrying a tray with two glasses of water and crusty bread with herbed butter. Placing them on the tablecloth with a deft touch, Florence gave them an expectant smile.

She asked if they wanted wine with their meal, and after they nodded, she sped off to find the wine steward. When the sommelier arrived, he introduced himself as Lew Athelow and asked what they were interested in drinking. When the men both requested white wine, he suggested a Dameron Chardonnay with their sea bass dinner, and they agreed, eager to try a new varietal.

When Quinn picked up a white heart on his place-setting, it turned out to be a prix-fixe menu, just for today, in honor of the special occasion. Mushroom soup, infused with a touch of Anchorhead Sauvignon Blanc; sea bass Florentine in Picatta sauce, with polenta and avocado shavings; and a potent aphrodisiac for dessert, which hopefully wouldn't kick in until they got home -- a brownie for two, with whipped cream and rum sauce.

After Quinn looked up from his reading, he saw Ian smiling at him and smiled right back. "You knew about this, too?" he asked, waving the menu between them. "Bass is one of my favorites." He lowered his voice provocatively. "And so is the brownie."

Ian winked at his herven. "Yes, I saw the prix-fixe special online last week, and that's when I called to reserve a table for tonight."

"My considerate laddie," Quinn said, entwining his fingers with Ian's.

Florence grinned at them as she set down their glasses of white wine; she loved working tonight. This was what the holiday was all about -- lovers sharing their happiness. As she stepped away discreetly, the men raised their glasses and clinked them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn," said Ian softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ian," said Quinn, his soft Irish lilt matching Ian's tone perfectly.

Their mushroom soup came soon after this and was crusted with Manchego cheese, in a tantalizing combination. Even the courses were perfectly matched for the holiday. Ian was already glad that they'd had a light lunch, hoping to leave room for all of the treats ahead.

"When you served me breakfast in bed this morning, I actually called to postpone the reservation until now, so we'd enjoy it more." Ian teased, "I know you can eat like a linebacker, but I like to savor each bite."

Quinn chuckled. "Ah, that explains your suggestion of blackberry and walnut salad for lunch."

"It worked, didn't it?" Ian laughed. "Admit it, you're ravenous."

It was Quinn's turn to wink at his lad. "Of course I am, laddie mine." Neither of them could resist innuendo in their private conversations, and Ian had really upped Quinn's game, in this regard.

The soup warmed them down to their toes, finishing the job the fireplace had started. When they had all but scraped their bowls, Florence brought over the main course, along with lemon wedges on a small plate.

Ian took his first bite of sea bass, drenched in Piccata sauce, and he was pleased to find it succulent and tart; a perfect match for his Chardonnay. "Delicious!" he said happily.

"Couldn't be better," said Quinn. "Great decision to celebrate here, m'lad."

Ian beamed at his husband. "I'm so glad you like it. Me, too."

They grew quiet for a little while as they ate, savoring the combination of the flaky fish and polenta swimming in the tangy lemon lake.

"Can't believe that we're already a month into the semester," Quinn said as he put down his fork after finishing his entree.

"Amazing how quickly time passes," Ian marveled.

"Especially when we're enjoying ourselves." Quinn finished his glass of Chardonnay with a flourish.

"Speaking of which, I'm delighted to see you so enthusiastic about your coursework this year." Ian ate the last bit of his polenta.

Quinn nodded. "They finally gave me the class on Henry James that I've been lobbying for all these years."

Florence walked over with their dessert, basking in the men's oohs and aahs as they saw the pecan brownie for the first time. Fresh from the oven, it was topped with layers of chocolate and vanilla whipped cream, then drizzled in hot rum sauce, and finished with two cherries amidst a scattering of coconut flakes.

After a few bites of heaven, Quinn was inspired to treat Ian to a favorite line of his from Henry James, which he'd been pondering quietly for a few moments. "Here's a quote from 'The Portrait of a Lady' that's perfect for today. My own 'portrait of a laddie', as I like to think of it.

"This describes just how I feel about you, mela en' coiamin (love of my life):

'It has made me better loving you ... it has made me wiser, and easier, and brighter.'"

Of course, Ian recognized the James' quote instantly, but it didn't stop him from being overcome with joy that Quinn would gift him with these beautiful words. He could barely get his own words out of his suddenly dry throat. "Thank you, ma gradh. I feel exactly the same way."

"And thank you for all of this." Quinn waved his hand at their lush surroundings. "I can see that I've been thoroughly Valentined this year, my love, and I couldn't be any happier about it." He gave Ian a chocolate-imbued kiss, an even more fitting dessert for their evening of love.


End file.
